


Beetlebabes Fictober Drabbles

by Nekuyo



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM mention, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekuyo/pseuds/Nekuyo
Summary: A bunch of 100 word drabbles based on the #fictober19 prompts.Tags will update as I go.





	1. "This will be fun, trust me!"

Lydia looked at her demonic boyfriend with skepticism. 

“You said that about the thing with the ropes and that ended… poorly,” Lydia reminded.

“Well it’s something I like, how was I supposed to know that your skin was so sensitive?” Beetlejuice asked defensively.

Lydia sighed deeply and crossed her arms.

“Alright Beej, what have you got in mind _ this _time?”

Beetlejuice rubbed his hands together excitedly and pulled a leather whip out of the ether with a flourish.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him.

“How about we try it on you first this time?” Lydia said with a sadistic smile.


	2. "Just follow me, I know the area."

Lydia said as she hopped a locked gate.

Beetlejuice quickly followed with a grin on his face.

“I can’t believe you wanted to do this,” He said gleefully. “You’re such a kinky bitch babes.” 

“Sex outside isn’t kinky,” Lydia protested. 

“In a graveyard…?” 

Lydia continued down the path until the gravestones came into view.

“Well, I wanted it to be somewhere romantic.” 

They weaved through the headstones until they came to a willow tree. 

Beetlejuice hugged her, still smiling.

“Only you would think being surrounded by dead things is romantic.”

“I fell in love with a dead thing, didn’t I?”


End file.
